


Tonks and The Werewolf

by Aerostarm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Rough Sex, Sex, beastiality, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerostarm/pseuds/Aerostarm
Summary: This is The non-canon origin story to how Tonks got pregnant. NON-CON warning.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 11





	Tonks and The Werewolf

It was a gloomy evening at the place of the order of the phoenix, Tonks was talking to Lupin about how there was no Wolfsbane potion left.  
“How are we going to deal with you turning tonight?”  
She asked, very concerned about her partner’s wellbeing.  
“I’m not sure, Dearest Nymphadora, This house certainly isn’t very safe for me to go.”  
Remus replied, staring down at his steaming mug, shaking slightly.

“Do you think we could try sneaking into Hogwarts and using the Whomping Willow? We could disapparate to the forbidden forest and make our way from there.”  
Tonks suggested.  
“But how would we get in?”  
“We can cast a muffliato charm and put a basic invisibility charm on, then we should be fine, that tree’s senses are not exactly eagle-eyed are they?”  
“That might work, yes.”  
Remus said, slightly glum.  
“Well, then, the moon isn’t waiting for us.”  
Tonks said. 

The two held hands, Tonks raised her wand in the air, gave it a flick and the two appeared in a clearing in the forest. As they had both been to the woods before, they knew how to get to Hagrid’s hut. Then, from there, they made their way to the willow. 

Once they got there, the tree was still, but they knew if they got too close it would start to attack, so, the two did the charms on themselves and ran in. There was a brief moment of panic when a branch swiped Tonks’s side, but it was just the tree’s idle movements, but unfortunately, it caught her wand and snapped it in two.

Once they got in, Lupin undid their spells and they sat on the floor next to the wall.  
“You should turn in about fifteen minutes. According to this thing”  
Tonks said normally, glancing at her werewolf detector.  
“Thank you for reminding me.”  
Remus replied, sarcastically. The two sat there, for a moment and Tonks said.  
“What’s with your face... wait. Fifteen seconds, not minutes.”

Lupin began to growl, hairs spurted out of every part of his body and his muscles grew abnormally large. Tonks looked at him in terror, her heart began to beat so fast she felt like her chest was going to explode.  
“No, please, it’s me. Dearest Tonks. Remember?”  
She reached for her wand, tears swelling in her eyes only to see a pathetic little thing, snapped in two.

She looked at the werewolf in front of her and noticed something that she never thought she would see in her whole life. In between the muscular legs of the animagus dangled a rock hard, 40cm (15 inches), furry dog penis like a small tree trunk.

Lupin had lost control, completely. He hardly knew what he was. His mind was overwhelmed by lust and violence. He could only think about himself, and nobody else. He tried to keep himself together, but his lycanthropy did not care about Tonks’ feelings, not at all.

Tonks stared up at Remus, now completely crying.  
“Please, no, no. It’s me, Tonks. Please.”  
She begged. But the werewolf only growled at her, showing teeth like daggers and tiny strands of saliva dangling from its mouth.

He pushed both his hands onto Tonks’ chest and ripped her clothes off her body effortlessly. Tonks screamed in fear, she grabbed both her lovers arms and tried resisting, but it was to no avail. The beast grabbed both her arms and pinned them to the wall behind her violently. 

He lifted his giant dick, it was centimetres from Tonks’ face and had precum dripping from its tip. Unlike human cum, werewolf cum was silver in colour, a very glossy grey, like molten aluminium. He aligned his penis so it pointed at the metamorphagus and gently prodded her in the face, rubbing her face with the drops of precum that almost glowed in the dim room, only partially lit up by candles in each corner.

Tonks pushed her face away from the penis, making disapproving grunting noises and forcing her mouth shut, as well as looking away from ‘Remus’. He was not impressed. The werewolf did the same thing again and again. Pushing harder each time until Tonks was being practically punched in the face by a rock hard, furry penis. 

Thirty seconds had passed, Tonks’ face was being pounded so hard she had a nose bleed. The blood from her nose started to mix with her tears, sweat and ‘Lupin’s’ precum. But still, she looked up into the eyes of the beast, with a defiant look on her face and said.   
“NO, I-WILL-NOT-LET-YOU.”

The beast stared at her and suddenly angry, gave a bellowing roar. The sound was like a train’s horn. It was so aggressive it made the walls shake and tiny bits of sawdust fall from the roof. 

Once again, Tonks’ courage failed her and she whimpered in fear. The beast brought back its hips and gave one huge thrust and smashed it into Tonks’ face. It was so hard it banged Tonks’ head on the wall behind her and the world went temporarily black. 

A few moments later She woke up, dazed. She looked in front of her for a moment only to realise it was not a bad dream, it was not over, she saw that the sight in front of her was identical to before, she must have been unconscious for only a few seconds.

The beast pushed her left arm downwards a chunk and forced his knee into her forearm, against the wall. She was now still stuck but the werewolf had a hand free. He advanced his beastly penis forward, toward the metamorphagus, until he was once again at her mercy of choosing to open her mouth. 

Tonks was still sobbing, she couldn’t think of a way out of this, all she could do was beg.  
“Remus, REMUS, IT’S ME. TONKS, PLEASE!”  
The beast ignored her. He took one of his clawed hands and tried to pry open her mouth, but to no avail. Her jaws remained clamped shut. Perhaps she would require a little… convincing, the beast thought. 

The monster placed his paws very close to Tonks’ face and unsheathed his claws, they were matte black and the size of chubby fingers. He placed his first fingered claw on her cheek and began to very slowly, swipe. 

Tonks let out a slow but loud scream, the pain was not pleasant, but bearable, it was simply the knowledge that this was her loved one doing this. After the cut on her cheek started to leak blood, the beast tried again, pressing his libido onto the Aurors’ face. But she stayed strong and refused.

The beast tried again, just below the first cut he created a second one. Again going very slowly, and this time he pierced deeper. But Tonks was strong, she was a Hufflepuff, but the hat certainly considered putting her in Gryffindor.  
“You [*sniff] will not break me.”  
She said quietly and bitterly between sobs. The beast merely growled ferociously and got his claw out one more time.

For the third time, he raised his hand and placed it just below the last two scars. He dug his claw in and for the third time, swiped and Tonks let out yet another painful, teary scream.   
“Please, [*sniff] Remus, please. I’m begging you. I’m begging you, please.”  
Tonks pleaded in between tears. 

The beast once again ignored her but was getting impatient. He took his paws and once again threatened Tonks with them. Only this time… they jabbed her neck. The touch was gentle, not to pierce the skin, but it stung.   
“Y-You...w-wouldn’t… kill me? No, no, no.”  
The beast merely growled and pressed harder on her skin, causing the ever so slight amount of bleeding in her neck.

“OK, OK. STOP, STOP, PLEASE, OK. Just don’t kill me, I’m begging you, please, don’t.”  
Tonks replied to the overwhelming pressure on her. The beast moved his grip, his claws sheathed themselves, replacing them, came short stumps. The werewolf grabbed her neck and pushed her on to the wall. 

Tonks hesitantly opened her mouth very slightly, coughing between sobs, while doing so. The behemoth forced forward his cock into her mouth and after a bit of pushing he had finally succeeded. Her tongue slightly touched the tip of the beast’s penis. Tonks’ mouth was now being wrenched open by the canine cock being compelled into her, deeper and deeper. She continued to cry and beg endlessly throughout the onslaught of her mouth. But it didn’t stop. 

On and on it went, at one point the beast had let go of Tonks’ arms, she could not do anything with them though, they were so badly strained, aching and possibly fractured, that she could barely use them. But suddenly, at a moment...  
He stopped.   
Was she free?   
Could she run away?  
Could she finally escape?

The werewolf gave a bark at Tonks that made her flinch and cover her face. He gave her one look and decided what to do. He grabbed both her thighs as if they were door handles and yanked her away from the wall. He then proceeded to rip the trousers straight of her legs, revealing her muscular thighs, and nice bottom.  
“NO, PLEASE, NO. REMUS. NOOOOO!!!”  
She was yelling at the top of her voice, but nobody was there to hear her scream, the whomping willow had built-in sound-absorbing charms that were there from the days when Lupin went to Hogwarts. 

Tonks cried even harder, she had been sobbing, for so long now that her mouth was extremely dry and she was very thirsty. All she could do now was look down at her extremely tired body and legs and witness what was to happen to her. She could not resist or she would be cut up like a raw steak. 

She closed her eyes, took a stick she found on the floor and put it in between her teeth to bite on so she could numb the pain. With her two hands, she grabbed onto the carpet below her and gripped on like a vice. She did everything she could to numb the pain.

The beast stood at her entrance, glaring at Tonks with rage. He placed the tip of his libido at Tonks’ pussy and pushed. Tonks let out her most painful groan yet, a sound like she wanted nothing more than her life to end there and then. She felt like her insides were being ripped apart or that she would break it two.

The beast was 10 centimetres in by now, Tonks, still crying had bitten so hard into the branch, it was starting to make crunching noises. The carpet she held onto was folding under her grip too. She held on extremely tight, to put her mind on that and not the creature in front of her. 

The werewolf pushed harder on the second thrust, this time reaching 15 centimetres in. Tonks once again cried in agony. She shook her head and sobbed once more. The beast quickly pulled out, leading Tonks to, once again make a painful groan. 

On the third thrust, the werewolf pushed much harder. This time he reached all the way through. The werewolf had arrived at the maximum distance it could reach inside of the metamorphagus. This time the loudest scream yet, blasting straight through the branch in her teeth, had been let out as 25 centimetres of the animal penis had buried its way into Tonks. 

The beast looked Tonks in the eye, with the same look Remus would give her during an argument, looked down and growled. It unsheathed its penis once again and started to pump, in and out of Tonks.

For what felt like the one-billionth time that night, she screamed at the top of her voice and clamped onto the branch in her mouth. But the werewolf did not stop, his lust was relentless and unstoppable. Tonks punched, kicked, pushed and screamed, but the monster merely saw it as struggling prey and held her arms down on to the floor below her.

She could feel the monster getting close to being finished. She felt so much hope, it was like the light at the end of a tunnel. But the beast kept going, the stick was starting to make cracking sounds like a very old floorboard.

The thrashing kept coming though, the werewolf sped up slightly, now panting excitedly like a canine. Tonks bit even harder on the branch now, she could feel her teeth gnawing against it and starting to complain. 

This harrowing but hopeful feeling went on for a few minutes longer before the creature sped up its pace, even more, giving Tonks’ insides a battering. The branch was now getting weaker and weaker and fracturing more and more. 

The thrusts were getting more powerful and faster, but suddenly, on one final assault, harder and tougher than any other, he stopped. She took one more bite at the stick in her mouth and it cracked and disintegrated in her mouth. Feeling the quivering, twitching cock spilling its liquids inside her, she let out one more scream and cried again, spitting splinters of wood and sawdust from her mouth. 

“Please, Remus. You’re finished, right? Please! Stop!”  
The beast looked at her leaking body and gave another loud bark. Just like the first time, she flinched. The beast let go of her injured arms and walked forward slightly. He now towered directly above her, if Tonks would even try to move the beast could grab any part of her and yank her below him again.

“W-what is it, please? You can let me go, c-can’t you?”  
The beast clutched her neck and lifted her slightly and put her on her knees in front of him.   
“Not th-this again, I’m begging you!”  
The beast jabbed its cock into Tonks’ face, dazing her slightly. then grabbed her right arm and lifted it onto its cock so she had a firm grasp on it. He gently thrust it forward and backwards to symbolise what he wanted. Tonks whimpered in fear and gently stroked his cock.

“This is what you w-want, r-right. Then you will let m-me go, yeah?”  
The werewolf gave what sounded like an approving growl and nodded. 

Tonks had both her hands around the beast phallus and was pumping the best she could with injured arms, up and down. She could feel the werewolf’s sperm on her hands, it felt like thick, silver oil, like glossy paint. She looked up at him crying and said.  
“This is fine, r-right? If-if I just keep doing this you won’t hurt m-me, y-yeah?”  
The beast gave a small growl and nodded slightly. It moved its tip forward, gently tapping Tonks in the face, covering her un-scarred cheek in sperm.

Tonks gave a small whimper and carried on, she started to pump faster at the expense of her energy. She looked up at the growling monster, it looked up in the air and gave a howl and a bark, it looked down at Tonks and it gave yet another growl. She could have sworn that at this point it was grimacing at her.

It started to pump forwards and backwards at Tonks, spraying tiny bits of precum onto her face. Tonks, wanting this to end as soon as possible, she gave a loud groan of effort and started to pump relentlessly, making noises like she was dragging an incredible weight out of water. Each time she pumped, her eyes watered slightly more, her arms ached further and the metaphorical light at the end of the tunnel became brighter. Determined, she kept going, she couldn’t stop now. Her arms were on fire, she used her whole body to rub the werewolf’s penis now, rocking forwards and backwards. 

The beast groaned in approval and started to howl slightly too. Tonks looked up at the werewolf with a look like a dagger and she said.  
“Oh, I bet you are fucking loving this. [sniff*] F-fucking torturing your loved one and raping her so she cries. [sniff*]”  
She started to put her anger into her body movements, ignoring the werewolf.   
“You evil creature. [sniff*] How could you? Y-you tortured me, Remus.”  
She sobbed again, kneading his penis.   
“When you turn back to normal, I want to see if you remember what you did to me. I can forgive you, I love you, Remus, but...” 

She could not go on, she had to put all her energy into her arms. Now the beast panted hard, howled and gave one hard push and sprayed the remains of his cum all over the exhausted Tonks. She let out another scream, collapsed on the floor and screamed again. She sat there sobbing, her arms on fire, curled up against the opposite corner of the room with what remained of her clothes.

She lied there, lamenting, looking at the werewolf in the other corner of the room. She was shaking, but on the contrary, ‘Lupin’ looked relaxed. He sat on the corner and didn’t look at Tonks. He just stayed there and slowly fell asleep. Tonks looked at him and tried to leave. She clambered up the stairs only to see her body was barely covered up and the whomping willow was still flailing its branches.

If you want a conclusion to the story the two found their way out of the situation they got in and made up and lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please give me feedback.


End file.
